Environmental perception can be a challenge for electronic devices. For example, electronic devices that operate autonomously such as robots and vehicles generally use one or more sensors to perceive a surrounding environment so that the devices can determine a location within the environment and map objects and obstacles. In this way, the autonomous electronic devices can determine paths through the environment when autonomously navigating and/or provide assistance to an operator in order to avoid objects or otherwise map the environment. However, sensors such as light/laser detection and ranging (LIDAR/LADAR) sensors can be cumbersome due to large sizes/weights associated with such devices and moving parts that, for example, rotate in order to provide a wide scanning field. Moreover, an ability to accurately control a LIDAR sensor can be encumbered further when considering additional calibration and/or measurement devices that may be used for initially calibrating and subsequently maintaining such devices.